Not Alone
by VampireForLife16
Summary: Vladimir finds a very unique girl named Sabrina. More like she found him. Sabrina takes Vlad on a breathtaking adventure. When they have only one choice...who is going to go? Rated T for death.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

"So are you sure you can hunt down that boy?" a dark voice echoed around the room. The hunter smirked. "I can do more than hunt him down..." The hunter chuckled. "But before I take my leave...I would need a reward for such a hunt." In the dark shadows you could see a head nodding. "Name the price." He smirked.

Henry and Vlad were playing, again, another gruesome video game.

The smell of hamburgers filled the air. Henry almost drooled. Vlad thought fast and hit Henry's player but before Vlad could kill him Henry quickly killed Vlad.

"Dude!" Henry waved his hands in the air.

Vlad chuckled. "Sorry. No matter what you still beat me…"

Henry smiled. "Course I always beat you. I'm an expert at it."

Nelly yelled for dinner. Before she could finish yelling, "Dinner!"

Henry was at the table. Nelly wasn't so surprised. Vlad walked in and sat down. Everyone was quite while Nelly poured blood into a cup for Vlad. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Nelly looked over, "Vlad can you get it? I need to set the table."

Vlad sighed. "Henry can you get it?"

The doorbell rang again.

Henry looked around the kitchen.

"Sure." Henry quickly got up and went to open the door.

"Vlad…um…someone is here for you..."Henry said weakly.

_Someone? For me? Am I being tricked?_ Vlad thought.

Nelly shook her head when she was down setting the table. She quickly ran to the door.

"Vladimir. Come here." Nelly yelled.

Vlad shrugged and walked over to the door. He glanced at what he was seeing. It was…a girl. She had black hair in a ponytail and pale skin like his. Her eyes were a light blue. She was wearing a black tank top with skinny jeans.

"Who are you?" Vlad stared at her.

She laughed silently. "Vladimir Tod. Don't you know who I am?" She laughed some more. She had a british accent. "I'm Sabrina. I thought you would be more polite to your own kind." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Henry and Vlad looked at each other.

"What?" Sabrina let herself in.

"Nice house you got here." Sabrina smiled. "Got in any food?"

Vlad and Henry exchanged glances. Vlad nodded.

"Come Harry." Sabrina said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Its Henry…" Henry sighed and was right behind her.

"Whatever." Sabrina said.

Aunt Nelly shook her head and looked at her watch.

"Ill be back Vlad. I have to take Danny's shift." Nelly sighed and walked out the door. "And…becareful Vladimir."

Vlad shook his head._ Who is she? How can she just waltz right into my home? Guess…she can. _

Vlad walked in and saw Sabrina stuffing her face with hamburgers.

"Dwo wou wave any bwlood?" Sabrina asked.

"What?" Vlad said._ She is weirder than I thought…_

Sabrina swallowed and repeated herself. "Geez. I asked for some blood. I havent fed on a human in days." Sabrina rolled her eyes and opened the freezer. She grabbed the first bag of blood she saw. She ripped it open with fangs when she was about to drink the whole thing, Vlad and Henry stared at her.

"Oh…"Sabrina smiled. She stood up and got a cup out the cubard. She poured the sweet blood into the cup and sat down.

Vlad was losing his patience. _Why was she here? She-._

"Vladimir Tod." Sabrina frowned. "I have came here to give you a present."

"Okay. What is it?" Vlad asked.

"Your not-"

_Ding-dong_. The doorbell rang.

"Ill get it." Sabrina said and wiped the blood on her sleeve.

Sabrina walked over to the door.

"Harry it's for you."

"It's Henry!" Henry stood up.

"Whatever." Sabrina frowned.

"Whats your name,Red blood?" Sabrina smiled.

_Oh. No._

Vlad quickly stood up and ran to the door.

"Oh. Hey Greg." Vlad grabbed Sabrina's arm.

"Dude. Whats on your shirt?" Greg asked. He observed the stain.

"Ketchup! We had hamburgers. Whats hamburgers without ketchup?" Sabrina said.

Greg raised his eyebrow. "I need to get Henry home."

"Im right here." Henry rushed past Vlad and Sabrina.

Henry walked out to his brothers car. Greg stayed behind.

"So…you both are dating?" Greg asked.

Vlad was shocked. Sabrina's eye twitched. "No. No. No. We're…cousins." Sabrina smiled.

Greg raised his eyebrow. "Okay…well see you at school, Vlad. And…"

"Sa-Sab."Sabrina's mouth went dry.

"Oh. Cool. See you, Sa-Sab." Greg walked away.

Vlad slammed the door.

"What were you thinking!!"Vlad slouched on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina sat right next to him.

"Your not. I repeat. Your not going to school." Vlad hissed.

"Your not the boss of me. And since you just gave me a great idea of going to school with you. I MIGHT just go!" Sabrina smiled in satisfaction. No one can tell her what to do. She had her own mind and brain. She could do whatever she pleases. As long…as she doesn't get caught.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"You can't be serious…" Vlad sighed.

"Yes I am. You should be happy for me, Vladimir. I'm going to my first human school!" Sabrina smiled.

"Look. Do what you want. Just don't talk with me or walk with me to school. Understand?" Vlad put on a stern look. But who was he fooling. Bet she was going to do it anyway.

"Vladimir. You talk to me like I'm five years old." Sabrina laughed. "Look at the time. It's almost eleven. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Vlad raised his eyebrow and stood up. "Before I go to bed. Where are you staying anyway?"

"Why not here? I'll just sleep on the roof. No biggie." Sabrina smiled.

"No biggie? I don't want people looking at the roof and seeing a sleeping girl on top of it! You'll sleep on the couch." Vlad said.

"Complain. Complain. Complain. Is that all you do? I'll sleep on the couch. Be up and ready for school Vladimir. You'll need the extra sleep." Sabrina smiled.

Vlad shrugged and walked up the stairs to his messy room. Dirty clothes were on the floor. An old tuna sandwich was under his dresser. Toothpaste stains in his sink. It looked like Oscar form Sesame Street could live in here.

Vlad slipped off his shirt and fell asleep.

Meanwhile,

Sabrina was having a nightmare. She quickly woke up. She was drenched in sweat. She heard a door click. Aunt Nelly came and saw Sabrina.

"Oh. I didn't see you. Are you okay? You look…scared." Aunt Nelly sat on the edge of the couch.

"Just a nightmare." Sabrina tried to smile.

"You look like you need some clothes. Come with me. I have some pajamas you can borrow." Aunt Nelly smiled.

"Thank you, Nelly." Sabrina said.

"Anytime." Nelly walked up stairs and gave Sabrina some clothing.

Sabrina slipped into her pajamas and retreated back downstairs.

When Sabrina felt everyone was asleep she sneaked up stairs and slid into Vladimir's bed. He was warm and barely was moving at all.

_I have to tell Vladimir the truth…but how? He is tough to communicate with. He doesn't listen and always gives me a weird look. How rude could a boy get?_

"Wake up. Wake up. Breakfast is ready. Vladimir! Human school awaits you!"

"HUH?" Vlad opened his eyes and saw Sabrina looking over him.

"What time is it?" Vlad yawned.

"Only six o'clock." Sabrina smiled.

"That's it. You're officially the craziest girl I have ever met." Vlad stood up and headed for his bathroom.

"Notice anything different, Vladimir?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. Everything's….clean?"

"Do you like it? I cleaned every spot in this room and your bathroom."

Vlad was silent. The shower switched on.

"I'll be downstairs…" Sabrina ran downstairs to be hit in the head with the smell of pancakes.

She ran into the kitchen and sat down.

Later Vlad came downstairs. He wore a white top and black baggy looking jean. Over the top he wore a jacket.

"Didn't you wear that yesterday?" Sabrina asked.

"No…the top was a different color."

Nelly served the pancakes with hot syrup all over. She gave Vlad and Sabrina a cup of blood that was warmed up.

"What are you here for?" Vlad asked.

"Vladimir!"

"Nelly!"

"I knew you were going to ask that." Sabrina put down her fork and sighed.

"Vladimir Tod. We are very much alike. Your half vampire. And so am I."

"What? I thought I was the only one." Vlad's eyes widened.

"Well, you are. You're also half human. Which I am not."

"Then what are you?" Vlad asked.

"Vladimir. Something's are to be hidden. One must not tell everything to someone they just met." Sabrina said.

_Great. _

"Just tell me. I won't freak out." Vlad said.

"Oh. Look at the time. We have to get going." Sabrina stood up and ran out the door.

"Good luck." Aunt Nelly chuckled.

"Yeah. I'll need it." Vlad whispered.

"Vladimir. Before you go. Don't pressure her to tell you. We don't know what she is capable of. And like she said…Something's are better off unspoken." Aunt Nelly gave Vlad a hug. "Be careful."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_I should have told him while I had the chance. If I told him about my other half…he may think I was a freak._

"Sabrina. Wait up!" Vlad came running next to her. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Vladimir Tod. You should really mind your own business." Sabrina said. She flipped her black hair out of her face and continued walking.

"I won't tell anyone. How weird can your other half be?"

"Oh trust me. It's…complicated. If I told you. You would freak out."

_Maybe I should read her mind. Since she won't tell me…_

Vlad slowly pushed into her mind. Her thoughts and memories were flying everywhere. Vlad viewed one of her thoughts.

_Why is he staring at me…Vladimir is one weird guy._

Another thought came by.

_Maybe I should tell him. He has to find out sooner or later. Here goes nothing._

Vlad quickly pulled out of her mind.

"Are you okay? You look like your soul just floated away."

"I'm fine. So…are you going to tell me or not?"

Vlad was eager for her to just say it.

"Vladimir Tod." Sabrina smiled. "I'm a witch."

_No wonder._

"Your a vampire witch?" Vlad began to crack up. He laughed so hard he fell to the side-walk.

Sabrina stared at him. "What?"

Vlad calmed down and stood back up. "Sounds like you made it up. Really what are you?"

Sabrina sighed. "I'm a witch…Vladimir Tod. Have a problem with that? And it's not made up!"

Vlad smirked. "So you can turn people into frogs…?"

"Yes I can. And if you do tell anyone…ill turn you into one." Sabrina smiled.

"A vampire witch? That's…interesting."

_How did a witch and a vampire get together anyway?_

"My parents were like yours. My mom was a witch of course. She was in a crowd of people when she felt someone following her. That was my dad. Most witches kill vampires. They mostly want their fangs. But my parents were madly in love with each other. They began seeing a lot of each other. That was forbidden. But they found a way. And you can guess…they got married, had me, and died."

"How did they die?" Vlad asked. It was hard for him to ask that. His parents died in a fire. Purposely killed.

"When my mom had me. She disappeared. She never came back. Course me and my father were on the run away from some man. Later…like a hunter came, on our way to London…and right in front of me…he…he…" Sabrina started to cry. Vlad wasn't alone. He never was.

Vlad was silent. He knew there was someone in the world like him. Vlad didn't even realize that Sabrina was in his arms.

"I'm really sorry…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**"**You don't need to be sorry. Everyone has to die at some point. No one lives forever, Vladimir. Even the ones you love…have to go at some point." Sabrina wiped away her tears. "Do you hear something?" Sabrina pushed Vlad away and ran next to a tree.

"No. I didn't hear anything." Vlad said.

"Vladimir. Watch your back. Someone's coming." Sabrina walked past him.

_Someone was after him. Again._

Vlad reached into his pocket and felt a cylinder form. He decided to keep his hand in his pocket…just in case.

_She's hiding something. But what?_

"Are you coming Vladimir? Or are you just going to stand there staring in space?" Sabrina snapped.

Vlad stayed behind. He was thinking.

_How did she know where to find me?_

_How does she know my parents?_

_Nothing makes sense here. _

"Vladimir!" Sabrina ran back to him and held his hand.

Vlad and Sabrina walked up to the school.

"This is your school. Looks like an abandon home." Sabrina chuckled.

"You can let go of my hand now…" Vlad said.

Sabrina looked at him. "Sorry." She let go.

Inside,

Sabrina wasn't interested in any of this. It looked all the same to her. Lockers, Jocks, Popular girls, Hideous teachers, and terrible smelling bathrooms. Bathory was just another ordinary high school.

_Boring!_

"Hi!" A girl with brown curly hair walked up to her. She wore a pink dress and slippers her lipstick and eye shadow were pink as well.

Sabrina gave her a look. "Hey. I'm Sabrina. I'm…new."

"I'm Meredith." She smiled. "Do you need help getting to your classes?"Meredith asked.

"Sure." Sabrina followed Meredith. "Why are you so nice?"

"Because…" Meredith whispered.

Meredith finally dropped Sabrina off at the Principal's office.

"I'll stay here. You go ahead and he'll get you all set up." Meredith smiled.

Sabrina nodded and walked inside.

Meanwhile,

Henry was still staring at Mellissa. The girl of his dreams.

"You should say hi to her." Vlad walked up to him.

"Easy for you to say. I don't see you saying hi to Meredith." Henry smirked. "Speaking of girls…where's that friend of yours?"

"Sabrina? Oh she's…around…" Vlad walked up to his locker.

"She followed you to school…" Henry sighed.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Vlad grabbed his English book.

"'Cause she's walking down the hallway with Meredith." Henry pointed.

"What!?!" Vlad looked up and saw Sabrina and Meredith walking down the hallway. They were both talking like how Meredith and Mellissa would. Mellissa caught up with them and they both went for the same class.

"How did that happen?" Vlad sighed and slammed his locker.

"Magic?"

"Magic. See you later. The bell is going to ring soon." Vlad walked all the way to English.

_She had to use magic. Who can get popular in two minutes? _

_Apparently, _

_Sabrina can._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

After all the torture of classes Sabrina and Meredith were both best friends.

"So you know Vlad?" Meredith asked.

"Of course I do. He and I are like the best of friends!" Sabrina smiled.

"You mean more than friends?" Meredith smirked. "You like him don't you?"

"Oh. . like Vlad. No way. No how." Sabrina cupped her mouth.

"You live with him don't you?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah."

"What are you waiting for, Sabrina! Tell him how you feel. You never know."

"What? No I'm not telling him. I don't even like him that much."

Meredith flipped her brown curly hair out her face and smiled.

"Look. There he is. Talk with him." Meredith smiled and waved at Vlad.

"Fine. I'll talk with you later." Sabrina walked up to Vlad and smiled.

"Hey Vladimir." Sabrina blushed.

"Hi?" Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"We are going out on a date." Sabrina said.

"What? Why?"

"Because your little crush has invited me on a double date this Friday. And she wanted us to go together as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You said yes? Why? You're crazy." Vlad began to walk towards home.

"Hey Sabrina."

Sabrina turned around and saw Henry right behind her.

"Hey Harry." She smiled.

"It's Henry."

"Whatever."

"What's with Vlad?" Henry asked.

"I asked him out for a double date." Sabrina shrugged.

"Yikes!" Henry said.

"No. More like ew!" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"What did he say?" Henry crossed his fingers.

"He said…yes." Sabrina lied.

"He must be really desperate." Henry joked.

Sabrina kicked him in the leg.

"Ow!"

"You must be really weak, Harry." Sabrina smiled.

"It's Henry."

"Whatever."

Sabrina walked away and laughed her way till she bumped into something hard.

"Hey! Watch where you're going. Idiot." Sabrina smelled the air. "Oh sorry, Red Blood."Sabrina looked up and saw Greg smiling.

"Hey." Greg said.

"Hi, Red Blood."

"Can I walk you home?"

"I don't care. Just don't slow me down." Sabrina snapped.

Greg shrugged and followed Sabrina till they reached an alley.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Greg asked.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You're still following me, Red Blood? That's a very bad idea."

"I said I would walk you home. Follow me." Greg said.

Sabrina suddenly felt weird. She felt drawn to him. Sabrina's eyes changed red rapidly. Her fangs appeared. She was starving.

_I'm sorry Greg. _

Sabrina grabbed Greg's arm and dragged him into the dark alley.

"What are you doing?"Greg stared at her. "What's with your eyes?"

"Nothing is wrong. My eyes turn this color…when I'm hungry." Sabrina smiled and pushed Greg up against the wall.

"This won't hurt. I promise." Sabrina slowly bit into his neck. Warm blood dropped into her mouth. Sabrina loved it. Just how she wanted. Warm and sweet. Sabrina let him go. Greg's body was lifeless, he fell to the floor.

_What's going on?_

Sabrina's fangs disappeared and her eyes changed back to its original color. Sabrina fell on her knees. She looked at Greg.

_What have I done?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Sabrina was shocked of what she had done. She had no clue what to do!

_I killed him! But…what if I...its perfect. It has to work. I hope._

Sabrina picked up Greg and focused on Vladimir.

_Vladimir…_

_Huh? Who is this?_

_Vladimir do you know where Brook Croak Street is?_

_Yeah. Right down the street._

_Come and hurry. We don't have a lot of time._

Sabrina opened her eyes and Greg was still lifeless. What was she going to tell Vladimir?

_What am I going to say? What? Vladimir I don't know how to control my hunger for blood. At all. Yeah that would go well._

Vlad showed up minutes later with Henry right behind him.

"What did you do to my brother? He looks dead!" Henry swore.

"Sabrina. What did you do to him?" Vlad stared at Greg.

"Vlad…I don't know." Sabrina frowned. "Can we just take him to your house?"

Vlad didn't say anything. He just grabbed Greg's other arm. After Vlad, Sabrina, and Henry left. The Hunter appeared.

"I finally found you Vladimir. Prepare to die." The Hunter smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**"**Why did you do this?" Henry said as he sat on Vlad's bed.

"Vlad. Harry." Sabrina began.

"It's Henry."

"Whatever." Sabrina snapped. "Anyway. Ever since I was eight I was having these hunger issues. I depended on blood. Even when I try to fight it. Sometimes it would take over me. That's why I don't hang around humans. I can hurt them. Your brother wouldn't go away and…I'm sorry."

"Sorry! You killed him! He is dead! Way up in the sky, picking up daisy's, dancing in the clouds –" Vlad cut him off.

"He is not dead. You can see his pulse still beating." Vlad said.

"I can save him. There are tons of spells that you can use to bring him back." Sabrina shrugged.

"What's the easiest one?" Vlad asked.

"Well there is a kissing spell that can wake him up." Sabrina smirked. "I just need to say a few magical words . Vladimir and I kiss. Then your brothers alive." Sabrina said quickly.

"Great then it's settled." Henry said.

"No it's not. Why do I have to kiss you?" Vlad asked. Kissing Sabrina would be like kissing…your grandmother.

"Because. Since we are both half we make one vampire. That teensy kiss will make his brother wake. As a vampire." Sabrina smiled.

"Yuck! Good luck Vlad. I got to go tell my Mom that my brother going to start acting weird soon." Henry bolted out of the room.

"How long is this kiss anyway?" Vlad asked.

"Only a second." Sabrina frowned.

"Can't you just use another spell instead?"

"Vladimir Tod. Quit it with your damn complaining. I can't take it. Do you want to save your friends brother?"

Vlad nodded.

"Then what the hell, kiss me then!"

Sabrina dove into the kiss. Vlad was still trying to figure out what to do with his tongue and how to get her off of him.

Sabrina pulled away and smiled with satisfaction. She mouthed a few words that couldn't be heard. Then they heard chocking.

"What's going on?" Greg rubbed his eyes.

"Greg. We have a lot to talk about." Sabrina was about to begin when she heard a crash form downstairs.

Sabrina gasped. "He's here!" Sabrina grabbed Greg's hand.

She sang a short poem.

**Be alone. Forever more. Be Invisible. For none to see. Be alone. Forever more.**

"That's a dumb spell." Vlad whispered.

Sabrina hit him across the head.

"Dumbass." She whispered.

"Where's Greg?" Vlad looked around the room.

"Invisible!" Sabrina smacked him across the head once more.

"Vladimir Tod show yourself! And your vampire girlfriend as well!" A voice rang through the house.

"I'll take care of him. Hold this powder and repeat the spell I just said." Sabrina handed him a small purple bag.

Vlad smiled. He finally began to like her. Even though she was gross and disgusting. She was brave and daring and wouldn't care of she got hurt or not. She cared for others and never gave up.

"Vladimir. No matter what happens to me. Please be strong and run. Don't look back. Both you and Greg need to get out of here." Sabrina kissed Vlad's forehead and ran out his room.

Sabrina was careful. She could The Hunter. He was in the kitchen with someone.

"No need to sneak on us, Sabrina. We know you're on the stairs. Come and join us." A voice echoed.

Sabrina got the courage to walk right into the kitchen.

"Dylan? What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked.

Dylan always looked the same. Tall, dark, and handsome. Dylan was evil. It ran through his blood. He was D'Ablo's son.

"You've grown Elizabeth? How was London?" Dylan smirked.

"Your all filled with shit." Sabrina crossed her arms.

"Don't be mean to your own fiancé. Don't you want "us" anymore?" Dylan chuckled. The Hunter appeared and cuffed Sabrina's arms and legs.

Dylan pulled out a knife. "You always said you were a woman of steel."

Dylan took the knife and slowly cut the side of Sabrina's cheek bone.

Sabrina felt like she was going to scream.

"Does that hurt, Elizabeth?" Dylan smacked her across face.

Sabrina refused to speak.

"Fine. Let's go." Dylan slide the knife into his pocket and headed out the front door. The Hunter threw Sabrina into the truck. The Hunter started the truck and took his leave.

Meanwhile,

Vlad heard every word. He quickly called Henry's house to get Joss's car.

Vlad and Henry were speeding down the road right behind the truck Dylan was using.

_Don't worry Sabrina. I'm coming for you. _

_That's a promise._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Sabrina felt hopeless. Even if Vlad was coming he would fail. Dylan was stronger and smarter. Sabrina closed her eyes and she saw memories of her and Dylan. Dylan and her were ten years old. They both were the best of friends. Until at age twelve Sabrina found out that D'Ablo killed her parents. When she found out that Dylan was D'Ablo's son. She left him and never saw him again till she was thirteen. He forced her to marry him. Sabrina escaped in time of the I do's. She ran all the way back to London till she heard a rumor of the mysterious Vladimir Tod.

Dylan and her used to be in love with each other. Dylan followed into his father's footsteps and was going to kill Sabrina himself.

Meanwhile,

"How are you supposed to kill Dylan anyway?" Henry asked.

"With this." Vlad took out a stick and a hammer.

"A stick and a hammer? What are you going to do kill him with the hammer." Laughed Henry.

"No! It's like a stake. You know the ones they use in movies to kill the vampire." Vlad explained.

"Yeah. Okay. That's nice and all but what about the Hunter? What are you going do to him?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about him yet." Vlad sighed.

"I got a better idea. How about you break into the back of the truck. Grab your girlfriend and get the hell out of here!" Henry said.

"That's better." Vlad said. "But how about we wait until they park. I'm not that crazy."

Vlad and Henry watched as Dylan and The Hunter grabbed Sabrina and threw her into a cabin.

Dylan and The Hunter walked into the other cabin on the other side of the grounds.

"Go!" Henry whispered and pushed Vlad out the car.

"Dude!" Vlad ran to the other cabin where Sabrina was.

Sabrina looked up when she heard Vlad coming.

He really came to rescue her.

"Vlad!" Sabrina whispered as loud as she could.

Vlad slowly opened the cabin door and saw Sabrina beaten up in a corner.

"Are you okay?" Vlad raced over to her.

"Yeah. Never better. I'm 100%." Sabrina coughed up some blood.

"Let's get you out of here." Vlad was about to pick her up when a voice echoed in the cabin.

"So. I finally meet the disgrace to vampire history, Vladimir Tod." Dylan walked in. "So you thought you could just waltz in here and steal her away from me? Your very foolish to have followed us!"

"Watch your mouth, Dylan. Let him be. Just let him go please. I'll do anything." Sabrina coughed some more. Never ever in Sabrina's life has she felt so useless.

"Elizabeth. I thought you died." Dylan smirked. "I'll finish her off. You can do what you came here for." Dylan smiled and walked over to Sabrina.

"I never saw you so useless in my life!" Dylan smirked.

"Don't you know who you are messing with? I am the daughter of the greatest witch ever. I can kill you right now." Sabrina threatened.

"That's a very powerful spell. So powerful that it may make you lose control of your hunger. And we both know that's a bad thing." Dylan said.

_No matter how much I hate Dylan. He was always more smarter and always a step ahead. That's it. A step ahead. If I just loosen my grip on the ropes I can…just do the spell and finally kill The Hunter once and for all. _

Sabrina loosened the ropes some more. She whispered a quick spell and Dylan froze.

Meanwhile,

Vlad and The Hunter were face to face.

"Seems Otis won't be saving you this time." The Hunter smiled.

"No. He won't. It's only all three of us." Sabrina said.

"Vladimir. That man killed my father." Sabrina said.

"Go-ahead." Vlad smiled.

Sabrina played with her nails this would be easy. With magic on her side nothing could kill her.

The Hunter pulled out a gun.

Sabrina laughed for a second. "You're going to shoot me. With that gun!" Sabrina laughed some more.

_How pathetic could a person get?_

"Look kid. I don't have time for you. My job right now is to kill Vladimir Tod. And that's what I'll do!" The Hunter pointed the gun at Vladimir.

"Good bye, Vladimir." The Hunter pulled the trigger.

Sabrina pushed Vladimir out of the way and the poison hit her stomach.

Sabrina fell on her knees and repeated

**With darkness near. Stands a man. Who killed me. Let him suffer the pain of his own gun. With darkness near.**

The Hunter fell to his knees. Death possessed him. The Hunter was on the floor dead.

"Vladimir. I'm sorry. I failed you. I thought I needed your help. And in the end I ended up killing myself. I love you, Vladimir Tod. With all my heart. You're the only one who can set a future for future half vampires." Sabrina tried to smile.

Vlad felt like his heart just stopped. A girl died in his arms that day. A girl that was his friend. His savior. His love.

On Saturday, Vlad made a visit to Sabrina's grave. He read the words slowly on the tombstone.

_Elizabeth Sabrina Welling_

_R.I.P_

_A friend and a Hero_

Meredith walked over to see Vlad still at Sabrina's grave_. _

"Hey Vlad. I'm sorry about Sabrina."Meredith squatted next to Vlad.

"She was my friend. It's all my fault she died like this." Vlad whispered.

"How is it your fault? She was poisoned. It happens."

"Meredith. If I told you. You wouldn't be talking to me like you are now."

"Vlad maybe your taking this too hard."

"You don't understand."

"You don't need to blame yourself. Everyone has to die at some point. No one lives forever, Vlad. Even the ones that you love…have to go at some point."

**To my grandmother. **

**May you rest in peace grandma.**


End file.
